


Babe

by basketcase1880



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Canon Divergence - The Empty Hearse, F/M, Festive Period fun, Molly's mum is Maggie, Sherlock's dad is Arthur, Sherlock's mum is Charlotte, Sherlolly - Freeform, Sherlolly secret santa, Song Inspired, secret santa gift
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:48:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28437891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/basketcase1880/pseuds/basketcase1880
Summary: Sherlock has returned from the dead and there’s only one person he wants to see. Only thing is, Mycroft thinks it’s one Dr Watson, but it’s another doctor entirely, Dr Hooper.Before the Fall, Sherlock and Molly had been secretly dating. It was so secret that Mycroft had no idea about his brother’s love life, so had kept track of John instead of Molly. This allowed Molly to slip under the radar and move back to her home village where she was able to keep a very special secret. But one person kept track of where she was…
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15
Collections: The Annual Sherlolly Secret Santa Collection





	Babe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FOREVER_SHERLOCKED](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FOREVER_SHERLOCKED/gifts).



> Secret Santa gift for FOREVER_SHERLOCKED. I’ve taken liberties with The Empty Hearse; Sherlock came back after 4 years of being “dead” instead of 2, and it takes place just before Christmas. Some of the events of The Empty Hearse are referenced here. This is loosely based off my favourite (almost) Christmas number 1 here in the UK; Babe by Take That, so if you know the song, you’ll know the twist.

As soon as Sherlock had finished with Mycroft, he only wanted to be one place. Of course, Mycroft thought he was smart in telling his younger brother about John Watson’s whereabouts, and as much as Sherlock was happy his best friend had been monitored, he was more concerned about the biggest secret in his life before his “death” and whether she would want him back.

Molly Hooper had been his lifeline the entire time he had been away bringing down Moriarty’s network. He kept focused on what he was doing because he knew he would be returning to her. He had to protect her at all costs. After all, Moriarty knew Molly’s worth when he tried to date her, but Sherlock played indifferent in order to protect her. Molly knew that, knew that Sherlock kept their relationship secret to protect her, understood why he hadn’t introduced her to his family, and she liked it like that. She liked having him all to herself when he wasn’t on a case. Their cover was that he used her place as a bolthole, and fortunately, that kept Mycroft off the scent.

Making his way to St Barts, Sherlock was looking forward to seeing his girl. But when he got there, he was surprised to find that there was no trace of Molly. He knew he had been gone a few years, but he still expected Molly to be at Barts. Maybe even running it now, but alas, there was no Molly. Lestrade, however, was there and was shocked to see Sherlock back from the grave.

“You bloody bastard,” Lestrade said as he shook his head at the sight in front of him. “You’ve cost me in a bet with Anderson. He was adamant you were still alive and had simply faked your death. I’m never going to live this down.”

“Poor you,” Sherlock simply said with no emotion in his voice. “Do you have any idea where Molly is? I would like to speak with her.”

“If she helped you fake your death, I’ll kill you myself,” Lestrade countered, knowing most of Anderson’s theories revolved around the young Specialist Registrar helping Sherlock to fake his death.

Sherlock didn’t verbally say anything in response to Lestrade’s comment, but his face must have said everything, because Lestrade was soon back pedalling his comment.

“She moved away about three months after you died,” Lestrade informed. “Said something about her mum not being well and that she was moving back home…”

“Did you keep in touch with her?” Sherlock suddenly questioned, interrupting the detective. “She wouldn’t have cut ties with London completely. She knew there was a chance I would be able to return, so she would have kept a loose connection to my life in the city.”

“Of course she kept in contact with me,” Lestrade said as if it was obvious. “She texts me once a month to check in with how Mrs Hudson and John are without rousing their suspicion. They don’t know I have a contact number for Molly.”

“Give me the number,” Sherlock demanded.

“I don’t know…” Lestrade hesitated.

“She would want me to call her,” Sherlock said slightly more polite. “As I said, she helped me fake my death. She knew there was a chance I would be able to return to London. She’ll want me to call her.”

Shaking his head, Lestrade wrote Molly’s number down and handed it to Sherlock, he just hoped this wouldn’t come back to kick him in the ass. He really liked knowing Molly was safe, even if she wasn’t around anymore.

* * *

When Sherlock got back to 221B Baker Street, and after Mrs Hudson got over her shock at him being alive, Sherlock relaxed in his chair. He played with the card that held everything he had been working towards: Molly. But he was hesitant to call her. Had she moved on with her life? Had she got bored waiting on him returning? Did she have someone new in her life? Someone new to love her?

Before Sherlock could dwell on anything more to do with Molly, the door to the flat burst open and an angry John Watson came bursting into the room with an exasperated woman on his coattails.

“You bloody bastard,” John exploded. “You bloody bastard. How dare you do this to me? I mourned you. I stood at your graveside and mourned you…”

“Yes, I saw you,” Sherlock said, his eyes never lifting from the card between his fingers. “Black really suits you. That moustache doesn’t.”

“Hi there,” the woman smiled at Sherlock, completely ignoring John’s anger at the other man, deciding to introduce herself. “I’m Mary.”

“Nice to meet you, Mary,” Sherlock smiled. “Tell me, if you were given the number of the one person in the world you would like to speak to the most, would you call them?”

“Excuse me?” John asked, not believing the scene before him.

“Are they expecting your call?” Mary asked, completely ignoring John’s exclamation.

“No, they’re not,” Sherlock replied, ignoring John, too, fully recognising Mary’s intelligence to be on his level. “She doesn’t even know I’m back yet.”

“I’d call them,” Mary smiled. “Must be someone special.”

“Yes, she is,” Sherlock said. “She’s my Molly.”

“Molly?” John exclaimed. “Your Molly?”

“Yes, of course, John,” Sherlock said matter of factly. “Molly and I were an item before my death, she helped me fake my death. Now I must call her, I will call you tomorrow and arrange a time for us to meet. Goodbye John, Mary.”

“Goodbye, Sherlock,” Mary said as she dragged John out the door. “And good luck with Molly.”

“Goodbye,” John could be heard calling as Mary dragged him down the stairs.

Now that Sherlock was alone again, he pulled his phone out of his pocket and began to dial Molly’s number.

* * *

Molly was busy making sure everything was ready for Christmas. It had always been her favourite time of year, and nothing would ruin it for her. Not even _that_ Christmas when Sherlock had been preoccupied with The Woman.

Sherlock. Even just thinking about him made her smile. Yes, their relationship had been secret, but that’s how she liked it. From what Sherlock told her about Mycroft, it was best to keep it between themselves for a while because Mycroft would try and use her against him. And so, after Sherlock “died” she knew she couldn’t remain in London. She had to go back home, especially after the news she got two months after Sherlock left.

She had purposely broke contact with almost everyone in London, but she knew she couldn’t break it completely. She had to keep an eye on John and Mrs Hudson, but she knew if she had direct contact with her, they would break down her walls and get her to return to London from the small Wiltshire village she had returned to. She couldn’t return to London while Sherlock was away, it wouldn’t be right.

Just as Molly was wrapping the last present to put under the tree, her mobile rang, so she grabbed it to accept the call despite it being an unknown number.

“Hello?” Molly said and paused, allowing the other person to speak.

* * *

Sherlock’s heart stopped when he heard Molly’s sweet melodic voice say “hello”.

“Molly,” Sherlock said once his voice came back to him. “I’m back. Where are you? Can I come to you?”

“Sherlock?” Molly asked, barely able to hide the tears in her voice. “Are you really back? I’m not imagining this?”

“No, Molly, you’re not imagining this,” Sherlock reassured the only woman who ever had his heart. “I’m really back. I’m sitting in Baker Street on the phone with you after arguing with John. Just tell me where you are, and I’ll be there as soon as I can.”

“I’m, I’m at my mum’s,” Molly choked out before she could stop herself. “Nomansland in Wiltshire.”

“I remember you talking about it,” Sherlock smiled, as he mentally calculated how long the journey would take. “By the time I get a car, I’ll be there in about two and a half hours. Wait for me, Molly.”

Before Molly could answer Sherlock or tell him she’d be able to come to London tomorrow, he had hung up. Yes, she wanted to see him, but she wanted to be able to control the environment. She wasn’t sure how Sherlock would take the news she had to tell him.

* * *

Two and a half hours later, as promised, there was a knock on the front door of Molly’s house. She was nervous about this because she wasn’t alone in the house, her secret was very much present in the house and she knew she wouldn’t be able to keep it from Sherlock. Biting the bullet, Molly took a deep breath and opened the door to see the handsome face of the man who had stolen her heart years ago.

“Molly,” Sherlock smiled as he held his arms open to her. “My Molly.”

Molly couldn’t believe he was standing there in front of her. Yes, she had spoken to him only a couple of hours ago, but a part of her said it wasn’t real until he was standing in front of her. “Sherlock,” she whispered, and she collapsed into his arms, and breathed in the scent that was entirely him. “You’re really here?”

“Yes, I’m really here,” Sherlock said as he lifted his head from resting on Molly’s head. “I’m back and I’m not going anywhere ever again. Unless you’re going with me.”

“Oh Sherlock,” Molly sighed again. “I’ve truly missed you. I waited for you, but I had to do it away from London. I just had to get away from the city.”

Before Sherlock could ask her why she needed to get away from the city, a slight movement from behind her caught his eye. “Uh, Molly, are you alone here?”

“No,” Molly said, bracing herself for what was to come. “There’s someone I would like you to meet. Would you like to come inside?”

Sherlock followed Molly’s direction into the living room, which was decorated beautifully for the festivities, and took a seat on the armchair next to the window. He wondered who Molly was wanting him to meet, especially since she had just told him she waited on him. It was soon obvious to Sherlock, however, when Molly re-entered the living room.

“Molly?” Sherlock questioned as his voice caught in his throat.

“Sherlock, I’d like you to meet your son,” Molly said with a smile as she held a young boy of about three years old with _very_ familiar curls. “William Arthur Hooper. William, this is your daddy.”

“William?” Sherlock asked, and Molly nodded. “That’s my first name too. But we have a son?”

“Yeah,” Molly smiled as she moved over to beside Sherlock to allow him to see his son. “I found out two months after you left. Do you want to tell your daddy how old you are?” William held up 3 fingers but still stayed close to Molly. “He’s been away helping to make the world safer for you, baby boy.”

“Hello, William,” Sherlock said as he lowered himself to the floor, so he was on the same level with his son. “I’m so sorry I wasn’t here before, but I promise I’ll be around from now on.”

Molly smiled at the way Sherlock was talking to their son, it was all she had ever dreamed of. And then the best thing she could ever think of happened, William lunged out of her arms and onto Sherlock’s lap, wrapping his arms around Sherlock’s neck. Molly thought she saw a tear in Sherlock’s eye, but he blinked, and it was gone, so she doubted its existence.

“Mumma, can daddy stay?” William suddenly asked, causing both Sherlock and Molly’s hearts to skip a beat. Hearing William call Sherlock daddy was so emotional for different reasons; Molly because she wasn’t sure how he would react to meeting Sherlock, and Sherlock because he never expected to be called daddy.

“Mumma and daddy need to talk baby boy,” Molly said, honestly. “And it all depends on gramma, too. This is her house.”

“Okay, mumma,” William said through a yawn. “I’m tired.”

“Why don’t you go for a nap while mumma and daddy talk,” Molly suggested, and she caught the look on Sherlock’s face that said he didn’t want to let their son go. “And you can sleep in daddy’s lap if you want?”

“Just let me take my jacket off first,” Sherlock said, suddenly realising he was still in his belstaff. “There we are, William, let’s get comfortable so you can have a good nap.” William climbed back into Sherlock’s lap and curled up in his arms. Sherlock leaned down and pressed a soft, loving kiss to William’s curls. “Sweet dreams, my boy.”

Molly smiled at her boys again. She had dreamed of this moment many times in the four years she had been separated from Sherlock, but actually having him in front of her, cradling their son was a million times better.

While Sherlock rocked William to sleep, and surprisingly sang lullabies to him, Molly decided to make herself useful and go and make them a cuppa. Waiting on the kettle to boil, Molly decided to call her mum and make her aware of the situation at home.

“Hi mum,” Molly said after the call was connected. “You’ll never believe what’s happened here… No, Sherlock is back… Yeah, I told you he wasn’t actually dead, but he had to go undercover to crack a crime syndicate… Well, it’s safe enough for him to come back… No, we haven’t discussed anything yet, we’re just about to… Just now? He’s currently rocking William to sleep for his afternoon nap, and we’ll talk after William is asleep… He’s amazing with him, you can see when you get home… Thanks, mum, I’ll let you know when it’s okay to come back… Love you, too, mum.”

Back in the living room, Sherlock had finished singing to William, and he had caught the end of Molly’s conversation with her mum. He was glad he was meeting all of Molly’s expectations despite having only been a dad for the past hour. He guessed it was just natural instinct, and he couldn’t wait to introduce his son to his parents.

“Mummy is just going to love you, William,” Sherlock whispered. “She always begged me and your uncle Mycroft to give her grandchildren. And as for your uncle, you can call him Uncle Mikey, and he can’t get mad at you because you’re only a child. He hates it when mummy calls him Mikey.”

“So, we’re not going to be a secret anymore?” Molly asked coming back into the living room.

“No, I had every intention of introducing you to my parents as soon as it was safe,” Sherlock replied. “I thought it would be safe until ‘Jim from IT’ showed interest in you. That was when I realised I may need to take drastic measures to bring him down.”

“I was never interested in him,” Molly smiled as she sat down on the sofa closer to Sherlock than she had been before. “I was just trying to make you jealous. But you were getting ready to introduce me to your parents?”

“Yes, and I still want to,” Sherlock smiled as he reached out to take Molly’s hand. “Both of you. And I want you both to move into Baker Street with me.”

“Are you sure, Sherlock?” Molly asked. “Aren’t you going to ask John to move back in?”

“By the looks of things, John is about to ask Mary to marry him,” Sherlock said. “And the only way I want Baker Street to be a family home is if it’s my family living there. So, what do you say, Molly, are you and William going to move back to London in the new year?”

“You’ll let us have Christmas here?” Molly asked, shocked that Sherlock was so giving. “And what will you be doing while we’re celebrating Christmas here?”

“Of course, I don’t want to upset William’s routine,” Sherlock said. “If he’s anything like me at this age, routine is important. As for me, I shall be in the Cotswolds. I feel I should be spending Christmas with my parents this year.”

“Will you tell them about us?” Molly asked. “About William?”

“Of course,” Sherlock replied with a smile. “I may even set up a video call on Christmas Day so I can see you both. Talking about Christmas, is there anything I can get William? I don’t want to take the credit for anything you’ve bought him, after all the thought and effort you’ve put into everything.”

“You don’t have to get him anything,” Molly reassured Sherlock. “You coming back is gift enough for him. But if you must; he’s showing some interest in music and he likes pirates.”

“Just like me at that age,” Sherlock smiled. “We can have our own Christmas gift exchange when we’re all back at Baker Street. And before you say anything, you’ve given me the gift of fatherhood and a family, so you don’t need to get me anything else. Just knowing that I have the two of you, and all three of us are going to be living under the one roof is enough. Now, how sound a sleeper is William? Will he wake if I were to move seats?”

“He won’t wake,” Molly reassures Sherlock with a smile, and she repositioned herself on the sofa, so she was better positioned for Sherlock joining her. “So why don’t we watch a movie while we wait out nap time?”

When Sherlock sat down beside Molly, he took the arm that wasn’t supporting William and wrapped it around Molly’s shoulders. He then leaned down to press a soft kiss to Molly’s lips, then laid his cheek on Molly’s head and both parents finally felt complete having the love of their lives in their arms along with their son.

**Author's Note:**

> I originally intended on this being a oneshot, but it kinda ran away from me. So, keep your eyes peeled for part 2 in the near future.


End file.
